FwPCSS49
is the 49th and final episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 145th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the life of everything at stake, Pretty Cure and the newly transformed Michiru and Kaoru put an end to Goyan once and for all. '' Summary Goyan starts talking to the girls and tells them that once the universe was quiet, until life began to appear and planted itself with stars. The universe became noisier and noisier, and he hated that. He wants it to return to its original, quiet state. But his words have no effects on the Cures and they manage to harm him- angering him further. He begins to attack the girls and destroys the planet beneath him. But the girls keep rising for more, and tell Goyan that they all have their own wishes and dreams to fulfill, and how they refuse to let him do this. With Bloom saying she has to win the Softball Tournament because of a promise with Izumida-senpai, Bright wishes to make bread because Saki's bread was so delicious. Windy wants to draw pictures just like Mai and Minori, because because they make people smile. Choppy wishes to live back in the Land of Fountains, while Flappy wants to tell Choppy his feelings. This causes her to ask what he meant, but he promises to tell her later. Mai tells him that she wants to keep drawing Saki and the others smiles, and make many more sketchbooks in the future. They all rise, but Goyan tells them it's futile. Together they put together their powers and use Spiral Heart Splash Star. It collides with Goyan's earth-breaking move, and their powers prove to be stronger, so he grabs Bloom and Egret in an attempt to take them with him but the girls are able to stay away. He tells them that their powers are like the time that life began in the universe, fading away as the spirits and the Charafe return and restore the Land of Greenery to the green planet it was. All of the people begin to reappear, while the Fountains restore themselves. The Sky Tree blooms again and the World Tree overlaps it. Princess Filia regains her true form and Korone returns to a normal cat again. Michiru and Kaoru comment on how much they enjoy the light and wind- but suddenly they faint. They have used all of their power and are fated to slumber, but because they rid of the Powers of Destruction they have no regrets. Their crystals shatter and they begin turning to stone as everyone starts to cry for them. Suddenly, the spirits of the Land of Greenery arrive and together with the power of Charafe, revive Michiru and Kaoru. They turn into normal human girls to join Saki and Mai, while Princess Filia returns to the Land of Fountains with their Spirit partners- after a tearful goodbye. In due time everything begins to return to normal. Saki became the captain of her softball team and Kaoru decided to join the Art Club. Michiru decided to bake bread with Saki, which ends up being really good, and soon Saki's match for the finals approaches. As the girls are preparing, Kaoru helps by making cheering posters for her and the team while Michiru reveals the Saki-face bread she made, earning both sisters compliments. As this is going on, it is revealed that Flappy confessed his feelings to Choppy and she appeared to reciprocate. Izumida-senpai shows up for the match and observes it from the side. But as Saki expresses alarm, Mai comes to cheer her on. Saki tells her that whenever they touch hands, she feels power flow through her. She goes out and with her team, they win the game and the trophy. Together everyone poses for a final group picture. Major Events *Goyan is finally destroyed by the combined power of the Cures, fairies and Kiryuu sisters with the final "Spiral Heart Splash Star" move, restoring both the Lands of Greenery and Fountains to normal. *With both Akudaikan and Goyan destroyed, Michiru and Kaoru nearly die until the spirits of the Land of Greenery grant them new life. *Princess Fillia and the fairies return to the Land of Fountains. *Flappy and Choppy finally confess their love for one another and begin a relationship. *Saki's softball team wins the tournament in her final year at Yuunagi Middle. *This marks the end of the ''Splash☆Star season. It was succeeded by ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' taking its initial time slot. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret *Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Bright *Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Goyan Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kazuya *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Shinohara-sensei Trivia *In this episode you can see some people of the audience with the Verone Academy uniform from the two previous seasons. *This is also the last Pretty Cure episode to be aired in standard definition, and in 4:3. *This is the first season finale to be scripted by the series composition writer. The previous two season finales were written by someone other than the writer for the series composition. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes